


Coming Home from the Cottage

by Chandelier_s_Notebook



Series: We Are Family [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Camping, Gen, Taylor Swift music playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandelier_s_Notebook/pseuds/Chandelier_s_Notebook
Summary: Wilbur is being entirely unhelpful.
Series: We Are Family [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158593
Kudos: 26





	Coming Home from the Cottage

Phil was packing up the gear into the car after a nice weekend at the cottage. It wasn’t really camping, but it was camping to him and his boys. Besides, Tommy did sleep out in the tree house both nights - thank goodness it didn’t rain.

Tommy was helping Phil ferry the last of their things. Wilbur on the other hand, was not being helpful. He was sitting in the passenger seat playing Taylor Swift’s “Out of the Woods,” on blast.

“No Wilbur. No we aren’t. We’d be out fast if you helped though.”


End file.
